miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous superpowers
}} Miraculous superpowers are abilities granted by the Miraculous. Each superpower is specific to the Miraculous it is associated with. Description Each Miraculous superpower is unique to the Miraculous it is connected to. Generally whenever a superpower is used it results in a countdown being triggered leaving the holder five minutes until detransformation. However, a more experienced wielder is not subject to this and can remain transformed even after the time limit is reached and multiple uses of their powers. As a Miraculous holder grows up they'll start to receive other powers, but the full range of using the adult powers is unknown with that it could be possible that it varies between Miraculous. It's also unknown when an adult Miraculous holder transforms for the first time if they'll receive their adult powers right away or not. Often, but not always, a Miraculous tool is required to activate a superpower. Notable exceptions are: * The Butterfly Miraculous's Akumatization, which doesn't require the Cane. * The Cat Miraculous's Cataclysm, which doesn't require the Staff. * The Snake Miraculous's Second Chance, which doesn't require the Lyre. * The Rabbit Miraculous's Burrow, which doesn't require the Umbrella. * The Horse Miraculous's Voyage, which doesn't require the Horseshoe. * The Dragon Miraculous's power, which doesn't require the Sword. Furthermore, a vocal command is often required to summon a superpower. The vocal command is simply the name of the superpower. Notably, exceptions to this rule are the Butterfly Miraculous's Akumatization and the Peacock Miraculous's Amokization, neither of which require a vocal command. As revealed by Lindalee Rose when a Miraculous holder uses Unification they can fuse their powers together in a combo-attack but it's unknown what kind of fusion powers will occur depending on what two Miraculous are fused together. The superpowers a Miraculous grants are typically thematically related to the symbolism of the animal it is associated with. However, this is not always the case.Confirmed to User:Tansyflower by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. * The Ladybug Miraculous grants the power of creation. Ladybugs are symbolic of good luck. This manifests as the object-generating Lucky Charm and restoration by Miraculous Ladybug. * The Cat Miraculous grants the power of destruction. Black cats are often symbolic of bad luck and destruction. This manifests as the destructive Cataclysm. * The Butterfly Miraculous grants the power of transmission. Butterflies are symbolic of transformation. This manifests as the magic transference causing transformation and establishment of a telepathic link via Akumatization. * The Fox Miraculous grants the power of illusion. Foxes are often symbolic of trickery and cunning. This manifests as the illusion-generating Mirage. * The Turtle Miraculous grants the power of protection. Turtles are often symbolic of protection and longevity. This manifests as the durable force field, Shell-ter. * The Bee Miraculous grants the power of subjection. Bees have often been feared for their stingers, which can cause pain potentially allergic reactions. This manifests as the paralyzing Venom. * The Peacock Miraculous grants the power of emotion. Peacocks are often symbolic of vision, royalty, spirituality, awakening, guidance, protection, and watchfulness. This manifests as the materialization of a Sentimonster created from one's emotions via Amokization. * The Snake Miraculous grants unknown powers. Snakes are often symbolic of rebirth and wisdom. This manifests as the power to receive a Second Chance. * The Monkey Miraculous grants the power of jubilation. Monkeys are often symbolic of madness and mayhem. This manifests as the confusion inducing, power disrupting Uproar. * The Horse Miraculous grants the power of teleportation. Horses are associated with freedom and fleetness. This manifests in an ability to teleport via Voyage * The Mouse Miraculous grants the power of multiplication, but at the cost of shrinking. Mice are often known to have offspring very fast (Multiply). This manifests itself as Multitude. * The Dragon Miraculous grants unknown powers. Dragons in Chinese mythology are often associated with extreme weather conditions such as storms, wind, and lightning. This manifests as the ability to transform into different weather conditions (wind, water and lightning). * The Rabbit Miraculous grants unknown powers. Rabbits are often associated with the ability to hide, as well as speed and agility. This manifests as the ability to burrow through time. Kwamis are also capable of utilizing their own superpowers without the presence of a holder. However, the power is often unconstrained, as seen in "Style Queen," when Plagg uses Cataclysm to destroy the Eiffel Tower. Kwamis can show restraint with their powers seen by Plagg in "Catalyst". Known superpowers Wielding a Miraculous grants it's wearer the power of transforming, and when transformed grants increased human abilities such as strength, agility, flexibility, and recovery. Each Miraculous also grant at least one additional ability, usually unique for each one. Trivia * While the use of a superpower by a Miraculous holder causes the kwami to lose energy and need time to recharge before they can utilize it again, there has been no indication that a kwami loses energy when they use their superpower without a holder. ** However, the only instance seen of a kwami using their superpower is Plagg and yet it isn't made clear if he needs time before using a second Cataclysm. ** In "Kwamibuster", after Plagg used his Cataclysm when fused with Adrien Agreste as Cat Noir, he opted to another one to set him and Tikki free meaning it's possible that all kwamis can use their powers multiple times without recharging but if used too many times they'll become exhausted. ** It's also reasonable that due to their five minutes not being up yet, Plagg still had energy left which probably enabled him to use another Cataclysm. * The color of the superpower matches the Miraculous it is associated with in most cases. The energy associated with akumatization is more black with purple accents. * Currently, the only known Miraculous to have more than one superpower associated with it are the Ladybug, Butterfly, Peacock, and the Dragon Miraculouses. ** The Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses has the most superpowers with four. *** It is arguable that these Miraculouses with multiple powers simply each have a single power that is divided into multiple parts. * Out of all the known Miraculous superpowers only two of them are used for attacking by the holders, those are Cataclysm and Venom. * Throughout the series the superpowers were shown to have a few weaknesses: ** Since some holders rely on their powers through their weapons, if they end up separated from them or if the tool ends up broken or damaged, then their powers can't be used. ** Or in the event if a holder's hands are used the powers won't work if they're restrained. ** If the holder is struck by an akumatized villain while summoning their powers they'll be cancelled out. *** But it's unknown if something like this does happen, if it will cause the holder to detransform. ** Superpowers are voice activated. If a Miraculous user can't talk, then they can't use their powers. *** Someone else saying the activation command won't work, as seen in "Silencer". ***However, in "Timetagger", Bunnyx was able to create portals without speaking. It can be assumed that when a Miraculous user that is an adult and/or has mastered their powers, their voice isn't required to activate them. ***Like in "Miracle Queen", as Snake Noir Adrien used the Second Chance power while in space without saying the phrase because while there he couldn't breathe meaning that it's one of the few powers that can be activated without a voice command. ** Once some superpowers are summoned, the holder can't call it back or turn it off. The only way for it to be removed is if the person uses it like with Cat Noir and Cataclysm. *** Others, like Amokization, Akumatization and Mirage can be called of by the user. ** The Miraculous Ladybug is the only known superpower that can negate other super powers, mainly Amokization and Akumatization. *** Other then that, some powers can affect others in unexpected ways like Cataclysm being used on a Sentimonster. ** It's not only after using the superpowers that cause the users to detransform back, but also summoning the powers will cause the timer to activate if they use them or not as seen with Cat Noir in "Anansi". *** However it's unknown what will happen when the holder detransforms with a summoned but unused superpower. As seen in "Mayura", Chloé attempted to use Venom on Hawk Moth but didn't due to Mayura's intervention and she transformed back with no complications. ** Other powers sometimes require absolute focus of the user's mind or else they could end up anywhere like in "Startrain". ** In "Cat Blanc", some powers are connected to a holder's emotions like how Cat Noir got angry upon discovering his father's identity and his Cataclysm pulsated in reaction. *** Because when that's the case if the person loses control emotions, then their power will cause untold damage and destruction like how Cat Blanc accidentally destroyed everyone on the planet. * Second Chance is so far the only known Miraculous superpower, that can be used multiple times before the wearer detransforms as a result of its time-based powers. Category:Superpowers